


Quit

by robindrake93



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Otto finds Twister and brings him home.
Relationships: Otto Rocket/Twister Rodriguez
Kudos: 8





	Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Twister hauls himself out of the cold ocean and onto the beach. His feet are heavy as cinder blocks, legs trembling like jello in an earthquake. He focuses all his energies into holding onto his camera and putting one foot in front of the other. Twister doesn't get very far, just barely out of the surf, before he drops the camera in the sand. A split second later he faceplants next to the camera. He tries to spit the sand out of his mouth then gives up. He's lived seventeen years with sand in his mouth, in his shoes, sticking to his skin; he can suffer with a mouthful of sand.

Twister lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. It's high tide right now so he doesn't have to worry about the ocean sweeping him or his camera away. He just wants to catch a few hours of sleep before the sun comes up and he's got to haul his ass back home to get ready for school.

It feels like he's just closed his eyes when someone calls his name. “Twister!” The voice is familiar as the sand beneath his exhausted body.

The voice sends warmth through Twister but he doesn't open his eyes. He's just too tired right now. But Otto is going to keep yelling for him so Twister lets out a groan that was supposed to be Otto's name.

There's a pause then the sound of Otto running across the sand. He feels the sand hit him when his best bro skids to a stop beside him. “Twist?”

There's blatant concern in Otto's voice and it has Twister opening his eyes. “Hey, Ottoman.” He yawns, jaws parting so widely that his jaw cracks. Twister is going to have to draw upon some unknown inner strength to get up and do whatever Otto wants him to.

Otto peers down at him, eyes for once not covered by his goggles. “What the hell?!” Otto's fist connects with Twister's bicep. Otto isn't a weakling, so the punch hurts.

Twister pretends that it doesn't. “Ow, bro.” He uses some of that inner strength right now to sit up. “What the hell?”

“Lars called looking for you. He was tweaking out, dude.” So that's why Otto is out here at three in the morning looking for Twister when he otherwise would have been asleep in bed. Lars hates it when Twister makes night movies involving the ocean. Otto pulls his goggles back down over his eyes to peer at Twister through the green lenses. “You should have told me you were going to film the jellyfish. I would have come with you, man.”

Another yawn escapes Twister. He pokes the tip of Otto's nose; or tries to. His strength gives out the last moment and he ends up dragging his finger down Otto's bottom lip. There's a seductive whisper in his mind telling him to keep touching Otto. Twister moves his hand to cup his bro's cheek. He feels stubble and smiles; Otto was so proud when his facial hair started growing in but all he does now is shave it off.

Otto gives an irritated huff but doesn't shake Twister off. It's been going like this for a while now. Twister touches him and Otto pretends to be annoyed but doesn't stop him. “Did you at least get good footage?”

Twister sways where he sits. He leans forward until his forehead is resting against Otto's. “Hell yeah, I did.” His best bro has a distinctive scent that Twister would recognize anywhere; asphalt and sweat and ocean salt. The two have been best bros for so long that Twister can recognize Otto by the sound of his breathing.

“You taste like cigarettes.” Otto's voice betrays his disgust at Twister's bad habit. Otto prefers a fat joint between his lips and Twister takes slim cigarettes. He's been trying to convince Twister to quit since he found out during their finals six months ago.

Twister doesn't even think about it when he replies, “I haven't even kissed you yet.”

Otto tenses but doesn't reply. They're best bros and have been toeing the line between that and more.

“You're thinkin' about it too, aren't you, Rocketboy? Just a little...” Twister tilts his head and presses his lips to Otto's. He tastes sugary soda on Otto's lips.

The fact that Otto doesn't immediately push Twister away is a bewildering relief. He presses into the kiss but pulls away before it can get heated.

Twister isn't complaining. He's too tired for more than that, was too tired for that to begin with. He doesn't make an attempt to sort out his feelings or analyze the expression on Otto's face.

“Let's get you home, Twist.” Otto slings one of Twister's arms over his shoulders. He stoops down to pick up Twister's camera. It's got sand sticking to it but the case keeps it from being damaged by either water or the sand so he doesn't bother to brush it off. Otto takes most of Twister's weight as they trek across the beach.

Twister is so tired that his bones want to sleep too. He tries to stay awake for Otto, to keep putting one foot in front of the other. There are parts of the journey home that he doesn't remember.

When he gets home he hears Lars' voice but can't make out what he's saying. All Twister knows is that someone is pressed to his other side as Otto takes him up the stairs.

In his room Twister gets the sense that Lars is gone. He flops onto his bed, ignoring how his wetsuit is going to soak through the covers. Someone is tugging at his shoulders. Twister can barely open his eyes.

Otto is trying to take off the wetsuit. It wouldn't be the first time that Twister has gone to bed wet but Otto is a good bro. He cares. “C'mon man, help me out here.” He manages to get Twister's arms free after a lot of yanking.

Twister sighs. “'m tired.”

“It's your own damn fault for spending _nine hours_ filming.” Otto isn't weak. He's made of solid muscle and he uses it now to simultaneously manhandle Twister and pull off the wet suit.

Man, Twister loves Otto Rocket.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you love me. Now lift up your leg.” Otto has most of the wetsuit off.

Apparently Twister said that out loud. Oops. He nuzzles his face against the pillow and twitches his foot in an attempt to help. He knows when Otto has gotten the wetsuit off him not because of the chill, but because of the blanket draped over his body. The chill leaves his skin and leaves Twister feeling boneless.

Otto crouches on the bed behind him, leaning over Twister. “If you quit smoking, I'll kiss you again.”

That is so not fair. Twister isn't overly attached to his smoking, it just helps him do something with his hands and mouth. He gets restless, okay? But kissing Otto again, now _that's_ something to do with his hands and mouth. “Okay. I'll quit.”

Otto's weight leaves after that – he's got to get back to his own bed before his dad wakes up – and Twister falls asleep with a smile on his face. He's not a crazy smoker, maybe one cigarette a day, unless it's been a stressful day. Twister can do it. After all, kissing Otto is worth more than a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old. I started writing it in 2014, hated it and revamped it in 2016. My beta and I are pretty sure that I never posted it to my old AO3, which is why I'm posting it to this one. But if you recognize it: hi, you've found me. 
> 
> I might add more to this. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
